1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling and heating cycle apparatus for switching a cooling mode and a heating mode from one to the other by switching flow through a high/low pressure flow passage by using a high/low pressure switch valve. It also relates to a refrigerant cycle apparatus equipped with no high/low pressure switch valve, such as a drinking water cooling device.
2. Related Art
The conventional cooling/heating apparatus, as shown in FIG. 1A and 1B, constitutes a cooling and heating cycle in which a high pressure coolant gas discharged from an outlet port 8 of a compressor 1 is supplied to one end or the other end of a heat exchanger 3 through a high/low pressure switch valve 2. A low pressure coolant gas is led out from the other remaining end of the heat exchanger 3 and is supplied to an inlet port 9 of the compressor 1 through the high/low pressure switch valve 2.
Moreover, an electronic expansion valve 5 and a thermistor 6 for detecting the cooling and heating temperatures are disposed on one end of an evaporator 4 constituting the heat exchanger 3. Based on the detection of the cooling temperature made by the thermistor 6, the electronic expansion valve 5 is controlled and the flow rate of a coolant liquid supplied to the evaporator (indoor equipment) 4 is regulated, thereby regulating the room temperature in a cooling cycle (FIG. 1A).
Likewise, based on the detection of the heating temperature made by the thermistor 6, the electronic expansion valve 5 is controlled and the flow rate of a coolant supplied to a condenser (outdoor equipment) 7 from the evaporator 4 constituting the heat exchanger 3 is regulated, thereby regulating the room temperature in a heating cycle (FIG. 1B). The space between the compressor 1 and the evaporator 4 and the space between the compressor 1 and the condenser 7 form a coolant gas flow passage in the cooling and heating cycle. A space between the evaporator 4 and the condenser 7 forms a coolant liquid flow passage.
Accordingly, the electronic expansion valve 5 is a valve for controlling the flow rate of the coolant liquid. An electronic expansion valve is provided for each evaporator 4. That is to say, in the case where each of a plurality of rooms has an evaporator 4, an electronic expansion valve 5 is disposed in parallel for each evaporator.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cooling and heating cycle apparatus and a refrigerant cycle apparatus, in which an output of a compressor (i.e., a low pressure coolant gas) can be controlled stably and properly and in which the cost of the compressor can be reduced.
To achieve the above objects, from one aspect of the present invention, there is essentially provided a cooling and heating cycle apparatus in which a high pressure coolant gas discharged from an outlet port of a compressor is supplied selectively to one side or the other end of a heat exchanger by a high/low pressure switch valve. A low pressure coolant gas is led out from the other end of the heat exchanger and is supplied to an inlet port of the compressor by the high/low pressure switch valve. A low pressure coolant gas flow rate regulating valve for controlling a flow rate of the low pressure coolant gas supplied to the inlet portion of the compressor is disposed between the compressor and the high/low pressure switch valve.
It is preferred that the low pressure coolant gas flow rate switch valve is a rotatable valve element disposed between a low pressure coolant gas inlet pipe and a low pressure coolant gas outlet pipe, and that the rotatable valve element is provided with a valve hole for passing a low pressure coolant gas discharged from an opening of the low pressure coolant inlet pipe on its outlet port side. A communication area between the low pressure coolant gas passage valve bole and an opening of the low pressure coolant gas outlet pipe on its inlet port side is regulated by controlling an angle of rotation of the rotatable valve element, thereby regulating a flow rate of the low pressure coolant gas supplied to the compressor.
It is also preferred that the rotatable valve element is interposed between an outlet port side opening end face of the low pressure coolant gas inlet pipe and an inlet port side opening end face of the low pressure coolant gas outlet pipe.
In another aspect of the present invention; there is essentially provided a refrigerant cycle apparatus in which a high pressure coolant gas discharged from an outlet port of a compressor is supplied to one end of a heat exchanger, and a low pressure coolant gas led out from the other end of the heat exchanger is supplied to an inlet port of the compressor. A low pressure coolant gas flow rate regulating valve for controlling a flow rate of the low pressure coolant gas supplied to the inlet port of the compressor is disposed between the other end of the heat exchanger and the inlet port of the compressor.
It is preferred that the low pressure coolant gas flow rate regulating valve includes a rotatable valve element disposed between a low pressure coolant gas inlet pipe and a low pressure coolant gas outlet pipe. The rotatable valve element has a valve hole for passing the low pressure coolant gas discharged from the outlet port side opening of the low pressure coolant gas inlet pipe. A communication area between the low pressure coolant gas passage valve hole and an opening of the low pressure coolant gas outlet pipe on its inlet port side is regulated by controlling an angle of rotation of the rotatable valve element, thereby regulating a flow rate of the low pressure coolant gas supplied to the compressor.
It is also preferred that the rotatable valve element be interposed between an outlet port side opening end face of the low pressure coolant gas inlet pipe and an inlet port side opening end face of the low pressure coolant gas outlet pipe.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of this invention are set out in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example only, a preferred embodiment of this invention.